


Modern Era SNK Drabbles

by cryingoverfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Drabbles, Fluff, Modern Era, Multi, Pregnancy, TW Suicide mention, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Title says it all.(tags added as the chapter goes up)Springles: Ch 1Eremika: Ch 2Jeanmarco: Ch 3





	1. Springles - Wedding Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> finish one chapter fic and start another in the same day? JJ are you feeling okay?  
> anyway title says it all, I pumped this out in one day, hope it isn't too obvious, comment what you thought and if you have any requests leave them in the comments.

Everyday was the same routine with them. Connie wakes up at 4 every morning, having to start work at 6. Sasha wakes up with him, even though her job doesn’t start until 10, just so she can spend more time with him.

Connie worked in the military as a human resources specialist. He had been deployed a few years prior and had injured his shoulder so badly that his superiors thought the best solution was to give him a desk job. Sasha would never say it out loud, but once she got over the worry and fear she felt due her husband being injured, she was relieved. The six months he had been away had been hell for her, and when she learned he wouldn’t leave her again she’d never felt more secure.

Sasha works at a fashion company with Historia and she doesn’t get home until 7, just an hour after Connie finishes work. Connie and Sasha are a couple that like to spend every waking hour with each other, but the cost of rent and general living forces them into full time jobs and full days apart.

Sasha and Historia had been busy working on the winter line for their business and had been working late and for the first time in a long time when Connie’s alarm goes off at that ridiculous hour that Sasha doesn’t wake up with him. He sits up and admires his wife and brushes her hair out of her face, as she snores on. He smiles to himself, pulls himself up out of  bed and starts making coffee and breakfast.

“You promised that alarm wouldn’t go off today” a voice groaned from behind him. He turned around and saw Sasha wearing his work shirt from the previous day. She swam in the shirt and had the first several buttons undone, showing most of her breasts. The shirt stopped mid-thigh, bringing attention to her thick thighs. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, and swayed around her hips. Connie felt a sensation in between his thighs. Sasha looked down and back up to Connie and smirked.

“is this my first anniversary present of the day?”

Connie froze. Their anniversary. That’s why he wasn’t supposed to set the alarm. They had taken the day off so they could be together.

“you forgot, didn’t you?” she asked, moving closer to him and leaning against him.

“its not that I forgot, just that I still it was next week.” He said.

“we’ve both been pretty busy lately haven’t we? Its alright. Your little reaction to my bed hair makes up for it” She laughed.

“wow is it a crime to find my wife hot and sexy?” he quipped.

“relax. After seven years it’s a compliment” she said playfully

“Please, I’ll find you sexy when you’re fat and old” he grinned at her and kissed her forehead and Sasha gasped and moved around to face him

“excuse me, but I will not get fat” she laughed. Connie raised his eyebrows.

“at the rate you eat? Sure” he scoffed. Sasha poked her tongue out at him, but laughed afterwards.

“so what are you making me?” she asked as she grabbed the coffee pot and poured it into two separate mugs.

“how does chocolate chip pancakes sound?” he asked.

“no wonder I’m going to get fat. Sounds great”

 

* * *

 

Connie and Sasha never liked to plan anything too fancy for their anniversary, so they spent the day wandering around the town they lived in. They’d only lived in that particular apartment for two years, and their busy schedules didn’t allow for a lot of time to explore.

They lived by the beach with a lot of cliffs, so once they finished breakfast and showered they went to one of the cliffs and watched the sun rise over the ocean and after spending most of the day at the beach the two went home cuddled up on the couch.

* * *

 

“Sasha?” he asked.

“mmm” she replied

“What would you say if I told you that I’m thinking of quitting my job, and getting something with nicer hours?” Sasha sat up and looked at him.

“Baby I thought you loved your job?”

“I do, but I love you more, and I appreciate you getting up as early as you do spend more time with me, but I don’t want to ask that of you anymore. Also, if we’re going to start a family, I want to be able to actually raise them” Connie explained.

“huh, look at you thinking a few steps ahead. Connie, sweetie, I’ll support any decision you make, you know this. Besides you have seven months before you really need to make a decision” She said and lay back down.

“yeah. Wait what?” he said loudly and looked at Sasha wide eyed. Sasha sat up and laughed.

“oh babe the look on your face is priceless!” she cackled.

“Oh, so you were joking then” he said, and his face fell a little. Sasha stood up and stretched.

“quite serious actually. I found out last week. I kinda fainted at work so Hist-“

“you what?” Connie asked

“relax. I was only out for a minute and Historia took me to a doctor immediately after. I’m 10 weeks along now and the baby wasn’t affected by my fall” She reassured. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the sonogram, giving it to Connie.

“you’ve had this all morning?’

“I was going to tell you at breakfast, and then at sunrise, and then you brought it up yourself so…”

“why wait to tell me? We’ve been trying for a while now, It’s not like this was unexpected” Connie asked.

“because I thought it would be nice save it for our anniversary. All my friends have been warning about “the seven year snooze” and how I need to work harder to keep you around but instead I’m pregnant. Isn’t that special?”

“Of course it is. This is the best wedding anniversary gift ever. Come here” He said and wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you, Sasha”

“I love you too Connie”

"so I guess I will be getting fat after all" She laughed. Connie rolled his eyes and kissed her. 


	2. Eremika - Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren admires Mikasa and thinks about the day that brought them together forever  
> (can be either platonic or romantic whatever you want it to be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college has been back for all of three days and the amount of work I have is already giving me a headache, so why not post another chapter? I'm kinda not happy with this chapter but I'm too tired to care.

Mikasa’s hair blew in the wind, showing the features, she hid behind it. Her jawline so sharp it could cut glass, her soft pink lips that tasted like cherries, her dark grey eyes, her long eyelashes and the blush in her cheeks.

Eren couldn’t look away.

His thoughts led him to a day he hadn't thought about in years, the day he vowed to protect her, the day everything changed.

* * *

 

They lived in the country, The Ackerman’s lived about 15 minutes from the Jaeger’s, and even they were a long way from the nearest town. His father was a doctor, and he had received a call from Mikasa’s mother saying her husband had fallen ill and was too weak to travel into town, and asked Eren’s father to make a house visit. Dr. Jaeger complied and took Eren with him, in an attempt to convince his five-year-old son to become a doctor himself one day.

When his father had knocked on the door there was no reply. The door was pushed ajar when Grisha knocked and both Mr and Mrs Ackerman were on the floor, with gunshot wounds and blood pooling underneath them. Grisha’s face turned white.

“Eren, go to the car, I’ll go call the police and try and find their daughter” He said.

Eren nodded and turned toward the car. He looked back and saw his father had gone. He turned around and walked toward the barn on their property. Eren had been over and played with Mikasa before when Grisha was at work and Carla had to go into town, and he knew about all the hiding places in that barn. He ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

He reached the barn and walked towards the back of the barn, where Mikasa’s favourite hiding place was. He got on all fours and crawled through a little hole leading to her private spot.

“Mikasa?” he called out.

He saw her sitting with her knees drawn to her chest. Her eyes were open and staring at the ground her face slack.

“Mikasa?” he repeated, and sat next to her.

 She turned to look at him but she said nothing. She shivered, and tried to hide it, but Eren noticed. He moved so he was facing her and removed the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around hers.

“You don’t have to talk right now, but I have to get you to my dad, he’ll know what to do” Eren reassured. Mikasa nodded and started to stand up and leave the barn with Eren trailing behind her.

She stopped and turned around

“Eren?” she asked quietly

“yeah”

“please stay with me, stay with me forever”

* * *

 

He saw that same red scarf flowing in wind, with the same ease as her hair.

After all this time she still wore it. He thought that once they started high school she’d stop wearing it, then he thought he wouldn’t last past college. She rarely wears it these days, but he has caught her sleeping with it one more than one occasion. He’d had to sew it back together and patch it up more than he could count, but he’d never complained.

He knew what it meant to her.

* * *

 

 

She had done a similar thing when his mother and father died. As he sat up at night wondering what he was supposed to do now that he was an orphan, she grabbed his hand and held him close whispering in his ear “ _I’ll protect you now_ ”

Just as she would never let the scarf go, he’d never let her go, and she’d always stay.

* * *

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 Mikasa’s voice pulled him back from his thoughts and he looked down and smiled at her.

“just thinking about forever”


	3. Jeanmarco - Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean writes Marco a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short angsty one today. It broke my cold black heart to write this, which is another reason it's so short - but then again these are meant to be drabbles. 
> 
> (tw: death, suicide mention)

_Dear Marco,_

_It’s been a week since you went on your morning run._

_It’s been four days since they found your body._

_It’s been two hours since your funeral._

_Everyone is out in our living room, head to toe in black, not really doing anything._

_I guess you were the life of the party._

_Even Eren hasn’t been an insufferable little shit today._

_Connie and Sasha haven’t made a single joke._

_Historia has been distracting herself – by taking care of me. It’s quite funny, she’s “convinced” Ymir to help her clean our kitchen, and you knew as well I do that that woman cannot clean. If Levi saw the streaky finish on our kitchen top he’d probably kill- oh._

_Did you get that Marco? I referred to you in the past tense. Already. This is starting to feel real now._

_I don’t want this to be real._

_Why Marco?_

_Why did you have to go on that stupid run? You’ve been in great shape for years._

_Why did you have to go after it had rained? You knew it would be dangerous._

_Of all the shoot outs we’ve been in, the amount of times we’ve had guns pointed to our heads, the undercover mission in the cartels, all those opportunities to go out guns blazing, together, like we had always planned and you’re taken out but hitting your head on a rock. _

_The deputies told me to be thankful that it was instant, that you didn’t suffer, but why should I be thankful that you’re gone?_

_You’re gone, Marco. You’re gone. And I so badly want to find you again. Don’t worry, you won’t see for another couple of decades at least, you see I’m sticking true to our deal, I won’t go if it’s not in style._

_Was that too insensitive? Sorry. I’ve never been good with grief._

_I suppose I should go back downstairs and make sure our guests are okay – as okay as they can be._

_I guess I have to start being the good host now you’re gone._

_I hope that wherever you are Marco, you know I love you, and I will find you again._

_Yours,_

_Jean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so with Jean mentioning undercover work and whatnot - Jean and Marco are on the police force. I have a college au chapter coming up explaining that a bit more. And yes all these drabbles take place in the same universe but they don't really follow a timeline. never fear, there will be plenty of fluffy jeanmarco chapters in the future


End file.
